vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118789-morning-coffee-20nov2014-stayed-up-way-too-late-edition
Content ---- ---- You're welcome :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was Dominion when the game first came out and during beta. But my guild has a no competing factions on same server rule that had all of us Domies going Exile with the mega servers. The Chua pic is of my first character I made at live. Kind of a remembrance for me on how cute she is LOL. Housing is very addictive. It definitely keeps my imagination going :P | |} ---- Vic your house is awesome!! I know I haven't been online a lot due to RL 'stuff' but would you please explain what you mean by 'inside of the housing plug'? Did the 'flat plot' make it into drop 3? Thanks :) | |} ---- ---- Actually, Khandi, it's "our" housing plug. The Shadowcaster is the flying fortress that the Blazing Saddles hangs out on, so essentially everyone's got a "key" to the teleporter and can hide out/hang out there as much or as often as they like. It's a public plot; you can see it by visiting Nightengale Donne. Also, I hand out neighbor invites to guild members. The reason I say "inside the housing plug" is because everything you see is technically "outside". I built the shadowcaster from stock parts with no plugs; what you see is the actual outdoor area. Since the hatch plug isn't in yet (and believe me, I have plans for when it is and I will be using it), I have integrated a cozy Exile Human house. You can see the top of it in the first picture I posted, and a better view of it here... It'll be replaced eventually by the hatch plug to give us a bilge. It will contain the same areas (though the hatch will probably contain more as far as storage goes and other areas). I haven't touched the housing plug besides leaving up the stairs and decks (that plug housed our bar until the item decor limit increase), and it has a separate decor limit. Plans for that include an alchemy lab, computer lab, and assembly area. Until we get the blank plug, it'll do. For now, though, the inside of the housing plug is incomplete. But yeah, feel free to visit Nightengale Donne or I'll toss you a neighbor invite. It's my gift to my guild, to be used for your RP purposes however you would like. I can give you a tour tonight if you want. | |} ---- ---- Just working through the tech tree did it for me on Tech and Tailor. Armorer seems similar but I haven't gotten very far with him. The side benefit is that you get the crafting skill points which get really useful. | |} ---- Yeah the quest that you get when you make it to Thayd said something about saving them until max level...or something like it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Some of the crafting guides I've seen recommend doing the work orders. I'm not sure if that's to level faster or just to earn crafting tokens for Expert Research. Last night started with a vet WotW for a new guildie. We expected a Silver but only got Bronze. My boss called right at end, and i had to go in to the office. They replaced me and ran it again. They finished with Silver, but the new guy crashed and didn't get credit. Third time was the charm. I got home with just enough time to grind out a Northern Wastes daily for rep. | |} ---- Probably both, you get loads of crafting experience from them, much faster than trying to level crafting solely on making stuff. So, good morning everyone! Had some nice cereal and... am already going to work most of the day. Joy. Lately I've been trying to get Eldan Runic Modules, but I haven't seen any in veteran adventures (Though I admit I've only done two since the drop, so I can only really complain) and I can't stand the whole solo grinding in normal dungeons thing (Which I'm sure will be prevented down the line anyhow, it's a pretty silly thing to be able to do anyhow). Honestly I'm tempted to buy them from the exchange but I may just wait a bit. To be honest I'm still kinda bad at the whole finding/setting up groups thing EDIT: A quick edit before work, but I forgot to mention one of those adventure runs was last night. So I ran Crimelords of Whitevale with some friends to get some imbuements done, still fun! Went quite well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----